Like Glass
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Even the most untouchable people can fall. We are all as fragile as glass,when face with some things. And so it is our minds, our hearts, our souls are like glass.


Ok this fic is just one of those random ideas that popped into my head. There is no real point to this, thought I guess there is a feeling. Let me explain before you call in the white coats. This fic is about one who dose not feel deals with grief. Ok now I sound even nuttier hun? Well this is about Trowa who any decent Gundam Wing fan knows shows less emotion then Heero, scary. And like Heero gained more humanity as the show went on. Anyway this is just a songfic about what might happen if overwhelming feeling from the past resurface. Even the mighty can fall. If you have this song I would sagest listening to it while you read.  
  
Legal stuff. Gundam belongs to like 6 or so other companies not me. Don't get me started. Fragile belongs to Sting and is from the Nothing Like the Sun album.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***Like Glass*** Aishi-Cc ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
  
But something in our minds will always stay***  
  
Trowa placed a gentle hand on a weathered Leo's shoulder. With a few sweeps of his long fingers a skull and crossbones appeared on what one could only call a badge. He traced it while the wind blew his duster's flaps behind him like half furled raven wings. ~Well Cap. Would you be proud of what I have become. Remember that girl? Well she killed you. She's still alive. Why? That I cannot answer you Cap. Maybe I 'm just more human then you thought.~ He turned when he heard footsteps approaching him. "Hello Quatre." Quatre stared at the Leo ruble not sure why his friend was standing in this ancient battlefield all alone. "Trowa..?" He started softly. "Why?" Trowa asked cutting him off. Quatre only nodded again. Trowa casts his catlike glare over the rubble before answering. "This was my life." Quatre blinked. "Your life?" He repeated as if he couldn't believe what he heard. "You mean before us and space?" This time it was Trowa who only nodded. "Is that why you came here?" "Yes." Quatre fingered the broken cross he had found and placed in the pocket of his tan duster.  
  
***Perhaps this final act was meant  
  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
  
That nothing comes from violence  
  
and nothing ever could  
  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
  
Lest we forget how fragile we are***  
  
"It's funny you know? I could have avenged them, I still could. I killed everyone who betrayed us except one." Quatre shivered at Trowa's haunted tone. "We all know her to. There really is something wrong with me eh Cap. ?" Quatre blinked at the Leo. "Trowa there is nothing wrong with you! Mercy is never wrong!" Trowa laughed bitterly. "Oh isn't it?" He asked turning to face Quatre. "Relena's father, Heero's almost death, a colony almost destroyed. Those aren't wrong? Well then." "Trowa wha.? Those have nothing to do with you. Those were all Une." "Middi. Her first name is Middi. How do I know that? She's the one I let go." Quatre shook his head. "You cannot blame yourself for what she has done!" "Can't I? How many people Quatre? How many people would still be alive right now if I had just shoot her? Maybe your father." Trowa trailed of as he turned his head away. Quatre reached out for Trowa only to have him turn away. "Nothing comes form violence Trowa. Killing her wouldn't change a thing and you know that." He shivered as it started to rain.  
  
***On and on the rain will fall  
  
Like tears from a star  
  
Like tears from a star  
  
On and on the rain will say  
  
How fragile we are  
  
How fragile we are***  
  
"Won't it?" He asked as he whirled back around. Quatre toke a step back suddenly afraid. Trowa lowered his fist and turned his head away again. "Why?" He asked weakly. Quatre reached for him again, this time Trowa did not turn away. "It won't. Trust me." He pleaded resting his head on Trowa's chest, holding him tightly. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre. "I do trust you Quatre but that dose not change the facts. I was meant to die here." "NO! Trowa that's why you lived." Trowa pushed Quatre away and once again turned from him. "I lived because Middi loved me." Quatre's fingers tighten around the cross. Without thinking he pulled it from his pocket and regretted seconds after. Trowa turned and froze, eyes locked on the gold chain and the top of a cross hanging from it. Quatre let out a cry as Trowa feel to his knees clutching his head. "TROWA!" Quatre cried as he ran to him before dropping to knees as well. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think." Trowa ignored him as he started at the muddy ground, tears mingling with the rain. Quatre moved so he was kneeling in front of his hurting friend. "Trowa please? I'm sorry." Trowa still didn't respond to his friend's pleading. Quatre started at him stricken as he started to shake with his sobs, releasing emotions he had never felt before. "Oh Trowa" Quatre whispered as he pulled Trowa into his arms. "Shhhh.. it's ok. Just let it out." Trowa closed his eyes and clung to the front of Quatre's duster until his knuckles turned white. "Shhh..the past is the past and no one can change it." "Quatre." "Shhh.Let's go home ok? I'm sure Kathrine is worried about us." "Kathy." Quatre nodded as Trowa sat up. "You coming?" Quatre asked holding out his hand. "Yeah.Cat let's go home." Quatre smiled as he lead his friends away from the rubble of the past.  
  
***On and on the rain will fall  
  
Like tears from a star  
  
Like tears from a star  
  
On and on the rain will say  
  
How fragile we are  
  
How fragile we are***  
  
The cross blew in the wind from where it now hung from the Leo's shattered shoulder. The rain turn red when it hit the cross spattering blood over the Leo. As the lighting stuck an angst filled cry like that of the Banshee was herd. "NAANAAASHIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii...."  
  
***On and on the rain will fall  
  
Like tears from a star  
  
Like tears from a star  
  
On and on the rain will say  
  
How fragile we are  
  
How fragile we are***  
  
Well that was like depressing hun? Well Tro's my fave so I decided to go with it. Please be truthful when you review it. This fic is neither yaoi nor nonyaoi for that was not the point. So you decide if Quatre is just like a brother or a lover. I respect either so you tell me if you fell like it. I want to thank Kestrel @ http://www.sempai.org/~kestrel/mv/ for the AMV that inspired this fic and so many others. Please check her out. Well Ja Ne till my next fic you read. Don't forget to drop me any ideas you have. 


End file.
